Silly Little Girl
by LadyGuilt
Summary: Ginny says goodbye to a piece of her childhood, while holding onto what's important. - OneShot. Post Epilogue. Mindless fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. All characters, places and events are completely factious and not meant to depict a real life event, place or person. Any relation with real life is completely coincidental.

**Warning: **This story has **not** been beta read.

**AN: **I recently found this story in my e-mail. I wrote it about five or six years ago, then completely forgot about it. I edit as much as I could, but English is not my first language, please forgive all mistakes in grammar and spelling.

Please, Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Silly Little Girl**

_._

"I want that dolly, momma." The red head little girl said with a bright smile.

Molly Weasley looked down at the small girl tugging at her hand, and answered her with a smile of her own before shifting her gaze towards the table that held the doll her daughter had pointed. The doll was sitting on the middle of the wooden table, outshining all other objects around it. Made of porcelain, it looked delicate and priceless. The sort of object she would have found on her mother's living room rather than on a little girl's bedroom. That was enough to make her think twice. Ginny wasn't careless with her toys, but she was after all just a little girl. Biting her lower lip, Molly looked back to her daughter, ready to deny her request when the eagerness on the chocolate brown eyes, that were a perfect replica of hers, made her stop. _I guess I could put a unbreakable charm on the doll._ She thought, knowing that her darling girl had won her over without uttering a word. Years of dealing with her twin boys, had made her perfection her charm work. In fact, Molly was sure, her spellwork was so good at that point, that the doll would probably be around by the time Ginny was old enough to have her own children.

Confident on her own power, Molly let her daughter dragged her near the table, where she discretely checked the price tag on the doll. Her smiled widened when she saw that despite the fact that doll was collector's quality, it wasn't too expensive. Taking the doll carefully into her arms, Molly and Ginny walked towards the woman handling the till, their smiles dimming slightly as they took a long look of her. She was a muggle, certainly, as that was the reason Arthur had stopped at that store. He had been delighted to find such a place and had insisted they tried to find Ginny's birthday present there, despite his wife objections. Thankfully, there had been no problems, and as far as Molly knew no one suspected they where anything else than ordinary. In fact, without their dress robes, they actually fit quite well with the other muggles.

Dressed from neck to toe in black, mourning like dress, the woman at the cash register was another story entirely. She could be anything from sixty to a hundred years old. There was a permanent scowl on her face and the only part of her that seems to be alive were her eyes, which flashed with so much bitterness and disdain, that Molly didn't blame her usually courageous daughter when she step back, hiding behind her mother.

"I hope you have found something of your liking." The woman said to Molly in a cool voice, while ignoring the little girl completely.

"Indeed." Polite as always, Molly smiled at the woman, and didn't let the fact that she didn't get a smile in return, dimmed her enthusiasm. "This doll was just to perfect to resist."

The woman gave one glance at the doll Molly had placed on the counter, before her eyes, ice cold, turned towards Ginny, who was peeking from behind her mother. Guessing correctly that the doll was for the small child, she rudely glared at Ginny, while picking up the doll and setting it behind the counter. "This doll is not for sale." She didn't bother to even pretend to be polite, but spat the words out.

"What do you mean is not for sale?" Not having missed the glare directed at her daughter, Molly reached behind her, crossing her arm protectively around Ginny's shoulders. "It has a price tag. Was out with all other merchandise!" She was still trying to be polite, but there was no denying that an a slight edge entered her voice, her eyes narrowing on the muggle woman.

"Allow me to rephrased that. That doll is not on sale to you." Meeting Molly's furious gaze with her own, the woman squared her shoulders, continuing in a strong voice that carried around them. "That's a really delicate doll and it's not, - nor is going to be,- the play thing of a little girl."

Either alerted by the woman's voice, or simply after years of marriage Arthur had become attuned to his wife's mood, but he reached them in time to stop Molly from putting a jinx on the woman. Her hand in fact, having just grabbed her wand. "Molly, Ginny, is getting late. We better get back home." He said in a calm, soothing voice, masterfully coming between Molly and the muggle, his arm wrapping around his wife's shoulder, squeezing them lightly, as he lead the two female of his life away.

It took young Ginny a few moments to realize that she wasn't getting the doll after all, disappointment filling her quickly, making her cry. Sending the old muggle woman one last glare that would have burn her if given the chance, Molly took the tiny girl on her arms, hoping to sooth her.

"There, there, honey. We'll buy you another doll. One more pretty than that one." Molly said once they were in their way towards their home.

"But I want that one, momma. That was special."

Molly gave a pained look at her husband and sighed as her daughter keep on crying. She had never been one to stand for temper tantrums, -not that Ginny was prone to them, but it was the principle- but she felt like crying herself. Money had never been abundant on their home, though that wasn't something she dwell on. They make do with what they have and were grateful for their blessings. Still, every now and then, it had bother her the fact that she couldn't give her children as much as she could have wanted. For Ginny's fourth birthday, Arthur and her had done all sort of odd jobs to have enough money to be able to give their youngest a birthday to remember. It wasn't fair, to her way of thinking, to finally be able to afford something a child of her wanted so badly, just to have it once more snatched from her hands. This time due to the bitterness of an old woman.

Despite her parent's promise to find a better gift from her, Ginny fall asleep crying, long before they even reached their house. Grateful that she was at least done with the screaming, Arthur took Ginny to her room and let her sleep off her disappointment. It wasn't until shortly before dawn when she woke up again, this time due to someone shaking her awake.

"Huh, what's going on?" Ginny asked, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes. Her room was still dark but the candles on her bureau was giving her enough light to make the features of her two of her oldest brother: Fred and George. "What are you doing here?" She asked, keeping her voice low knowing that they were likely up to no good, and not wanting to get them caught. "I told you I was not going to help you prank Percy again. He still had my bunny with him." Her lips curled into a pout, but she didn't care. That plush bunny had been a gift from her older -and favorite- brother Bill and Percy refused to give it back until he was sure she had learned her lesson for helping the twins.

If all of Percy's clothes had turn purple along with his hair twice that week, that had nothing to do with her. She could and _would_ swear it. The twins, Ginny knew, would take the blame. Besides it was their fault she lost her bunny, anyway.

"We know." Fred said softly, sharing a concerned look with his twin brother before sitting beside her on the bed, shifting his worried gaze towards her. "Are you okay? You cried for hours." He whispered, taking one of her red locks between his fingers and tugging at it.

That they were asking how she was, instead of teasing her, was not a surprise to Ginny. She had come to realize that they were only a pain to her as long as they – or any of their brothers – were responsible for her tears. When someone beyond them made her cry, well... that was a different story.

Of course, the mention of her crying that evening brought to the front of her mind the harsh glares from the muggle woman, and obviously, the doll. She really had wanted that doll.

"That old lady was so mean." She said, leaning on Fred's chest, her eyes filling once again. "I really wanted that doll."

"Well, I know it's not the same." Started Fred, rubbing Ginny's shoulder faintly.

"But, Happy Birthday, Ginny." Finished George dropping a large parcel on her lap.

Surprise, and momentarily distracted from her sorrow, she started to peeled the paper around the parcel, before realizing just how had dropped the gift. Giving her older brothers a suspicious looks she asked: "Is this going to explode in my face?"

"Nah. We thought about it."

"But it could have damage the gift."

"So we have to do without explosions."

"We'll save it for Christmas though, don't worry."

Cheered slightly, she grinned at them and finished opening the parcel. A soft squeek of delight escaped her lips once she saw what was inside the box. Ginny could not quite believe it, but she was holding the same doll that she had seen that afternoon. The same one her mother have not been able to buy for her. "How? When? How did you guys knew?"

"Trade secrets, sis."

"Just made sure to mention that we are your favorites brothers in front of the rest."

"I love you, guys."

Both boys turned red in the face and stood up knowing that the rest of the house would be up in a few hours and they need to get going with the rest of the night activities if they wanted to prank Ron. Giving Ginny a quick hug, the two boys bounced out of the room.

"Thanks, George. Thanks, Fred."

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Tilting her head to the side, Ginny gave her husband a warm smile. She had woken up after having a dream of her brothers that had left her feeling slightly nostalgic. She had almost forgotten how she had gotten Ms Rowena. That doll had been her most precious possession, her most dear companion through all her childhood, and her years at Hogwarts. While the war had raged strong and deadly, and she hadn't known for sure how her family – how Harry – was holding up, Ms Rowena had been a clear reminder of everything they were fighting for: Innocence, family, love.

Of course, Ginny had kept the doll after the war. When she signed with the Holyhead Harpies, the doll had traveled the world with her. Keeping her company on those long, crazy days. Sleeping with her unless Harry had managed to sneak pass Gwenog Jones. These days, however, she only ever brought the doll out when Harry went to those seminaries Kingsley was so fond of sending him out of England.

Now, she was saying goodbye to Ms Rowena for good. It was to be Lily's that Christmas. If she was being honest, Ginny knew that the idea of parting with the doll wasn't a pleasant one. If the doll hadn't been so important to her before the final battle, it certainly was after. It was a tangible reminder, not only of her lost brother but rather, of how much the prankster had care for his sister, even while he had been a small child too. Still, as much as it hurt to part with it, Ginny had seen how her only daughter looked at the doll. She knew that Lily would never asked her for it, but how could she deny that to her child?

"I'm fine." Ginny finally answered Harry, nodding with her head to the chair beside her. Standing up, she gave him a quick kiss and ruffled his already messed up hair. "Do you want some cocoa?"

"Sure." Taking the seat she had pointed, Harry looked at her retreating back, taking in the short robe she had on. It was almost see-thru. Neither the years nor bearing three children had damage her figure. If anything she looked even better: With fuller hips and chest. God, how he love her breast. Shaking his head as if to send the thoughts away, he asked. "What are you doing up?"

"What are _you_ doing up?" she countered, putting the mug of hot cocoa in the table in front of him and sat down again, taking her own steaming mug and drinking from it.

"You weren't there." He said simply, and that was answer enough. A bright smiled flirted with her lips as Ginny leaned in and rewarded him with another kiss. "So, what's up?" He asked once she step back, taking one of her hands on his.

"I'm giving Ms Rowena to Lily." Ginny said with a deep sigh, her eyes looking remorsefully.

Harry smiled at her dramatics. He knew, - should someone listened to her – that they could think she was talking about a human being or at least a pet. But he knew just how much one person can be attach to an object. Harry, himself, had been devastated when he lost his broomstick. First the _Nimbus_ and then the _Firebolt_.

"Are you sure you want that? Ms Rowena is pretty young, love. Maybe you should wait a few years before making her move out of the house. Oh, wait, Lily does lives here."

"Prat." Ginny murmured and rolled her eyes at him. Though she let a reluctant laugh. He was right, - damn him.- Ms Rowena was not going far. "I'm being an idiot aren't I?"

"Will you hit me if I answer?"

"You shouldn't risk it." Ginny said moving into his lap, letting him bring her closer to him, her body curling around his comfortably. "Did I ever tell you how did I got Ms Rowena?"

"No. I always assumed it was a gift from your parents or another family member."

"Fred and George."

"Really? Somehow I don't picture them as a doll-giver kind of guys. When I think of them, err him, giving gifts I Imagine explosive things."

Ginny laughed because Harry was talking more from experience than imagination. Since they got married, almost fifteen years ago, George had been making sure of sending Harry explosive and slightly dangerous gifts for the holidays.

"It was more of a one-thing." She agreed with him. "You see, I found the doll on a muggle thrift store we pass by as we were going home. We have been out all day so I could find the perfect birthday gift. But not a single one of the toys I saw that day in the different stores we went to, was the right one. -My four year old self was a high maintenance one -" She said half joking, then poked him on the side when he snorted, but didn't break stride in her story. "Finally we decided to go home and search another day. We saw the store and my dad being mad about Muggles, stopped.

"When I saw the doll, I knew that she was the one for me. Mom knew it too because she did not heisted. The old woman who was on the store was another story, though. She refused to sell the doll to me. She was really mean about it. I think mom was going to hex her at one point."

"That must had been quite a sight." He left a short kiss on her hairline and smiled.

"I supposed. Though to be honest I was too busy crying."

"You? Crying? I refused to believe that?"

Ginny giggled at his silliness and cuddled closer. She felt so warm and save. So love in his arms.

"Yes, me. I cried myself to sleep that day." She sighed in nostalgia, the face of her brother when he was just a kid in her mind. "They woke me up. To this day I still don't know how they manage get her. The important thing is that she had been with me since that day."

They were silent for a few minutes. She lost on the memories of her lost brother and him simply looking at her.

"Are you sure you want to give her to Lily? I can always buy her another one. Even one who looks exactly like Ms Rowena."

"Tempting." Ginny said, though she had no intention of giving her daughter a copy or her precious doll.

"Ginny," he said in a serious tone knowing his wife, "we are talking about the same doll you took to our honeymoon."

"Right." Her cheek turned red in embarrassment. _Was he ever going to let her forget that? Not likely_. "It's time, though. I have to grow up sometime."

Harry chuckled at her and looked into her eyes. The same eyes that made him fall in love with her to begin with. Cupping her cheek softly, he leaned into her, kissing her deeply, teasingly, before stepping back just as she started to return his kiss. Ginny moaned and scowled as he broke away from her, her pink, plumb lips curling into a pout.

"Come on, let's go to bed. I even let Ms Rowena sleep with us tonight." He said standing up from the chair, keeping a tight hold on his wife so she wouldn't fall off.

Ginny just hit him over the head as a reply.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Cried Lily in delight, her red hair bouncing around her head as she ran to her mother, hugging her tightly, the porcelain doll squeezed in between them. "How did you know, momma?" She asked, the wide smile she was wearing showing the gap of her first missing tooth.

Heart swelling with love for her youngest child, Ginny smiled at Lily. "I just did, honey. Did you really like it?"

"Yes! It's the best gift in the world. Thank you." She gave her mother a kiss in the cheek then ran out of the living room, and towards her bedroom, where without doubt Lily was introducing her newest doll to the rest of her toys.

"Err, I don't get it." Said Albus, despite the obvious confusion on his voice, his gaze was on his new, shiny new bike.

"What's that honey?" Ginny asked Albus, walking towards him with a helmet and knee pads. She missed Harry making signals behind her back at their son. Unfortunately, so did the boy.

"I clearly remember Dad telling Lily that she could have any doll she asks for, except for that one. She had been blackmailing him for years and now you just give it to her?"

Ginny blinked several moments, stunned at the revelation before turning around to face her husband. Harry stood, face changing every color known to man, before it settle on a furious red. Letting out a delight laugh, Ginny dropped the items she had been holding on the floor and practically flew across the living room towards Harry, wrapping herself around him. "My darling, boy." She said tenderly, kissing his cheek. "Why did you do that? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked through her wide smile.

Though he was blushing still, Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of his wife. "I just knew how much it meant to you."

"Well, thank you." She whispered in his ear before taking a good hold of his face and kissing him deeply.

"Eww." Teddy, James and Albus cried together.

The two of them broke away laughing at the unison sound of disgust coming from the three boys. Still wrapped around each other, Harry sent them an amuse look. "Why don't you go collect Lily and we head out to Grandma Molly's house?"

A chorus of 'yeah' and 'sure' followed that statement as the boys ran up the stairs to Lily's room. Once the kids were out of hearing Ginny turned her attention once again to Harry. "Thank you." Her fingers were roaming over his jaw and she was looking intently into his eyes. "I know I'm really silly and hard- headed when it comes to my toys. Especially with Ms Rowena. But you always humored me and that meant a lot."

"I like all those things about you, Gin." Harry told her in the same soft tone she had used. Slowly caressing her back and rocking her to an imaginary song.

"So I guess you won't mind if I decide not to grow up after all?" she said about the comments she had made the other night. A sheepish tone came into her voice as she confide on him, "Because I saw the Quidditch Player's figurines set that Bill give Lily and I was thinking of borrowing it." The smile on her face was pure mischief and was mirroring the look in her eyes.

Delighted with her, Harry laughed. "No, you silly little girl. Don't you dare change."

* * *

_AN(2):_ If you made it this far, thank you. I truly hope you enjoy that, as I enjoyed writing this. Please let me know what you thought of it, via review or PM. I can always be found at twitter under iLadyGuilt.

Thanks again for reading, and virtual cookies for everyone who reviews!


End file.
